Your Hand in Mine
by Danko Kaji
Summary: Let her have all of me, and I all of her. We are twins, and we belong together. Hiei/Yukina Platonic, may turn Incestual
1. Chapter 1

I got hooked on these two overnight. XD I love twins, I don't know why, I just do. I practically obsess about them. Although I don't care for Hiei much, I adore how deep he cares for his sister, who doesn't even know he's her brother. I can only imagine the turmoil he feels.

In the span of 2-3 hours, inebriated by a massive headache and severe lack of sleep, this is born. XD

* * *

Your Hand in Mine

{Hiei x Yukina}

_Chapter 1_

He holds out his hand and not a moment later she grasps it, giggling, nearly squealing in fright as Yukina stumbles, but quickly regains her footing. Hiei remains silent, watching his twin amuse herself as she tiptoes on the stone hedge, swaying from side to side, arms flailing back and forth, pretending to be like one of those frilly and ridiculous looking dancers– a ballerina, was it? That's the name she supplied him with when sharing to him all the enlightening things she watched on human television shows.

Her innocence intrigues him, has always intrigued him, ever since he first laid eyes on her by merciful chance. A toddler then, tiny and fragile, playing with forest animals in the snow, the kimono never hindering her clumsy movements. How his heart ached to see her up close, to introduce himself to her properly, to touch the being that was supposed to be his other half. But he had restrained his curiosity, successfully and with great difficulty, solely because Hiei was too scared to get close.

_I'd rather watch you from far away_, Hiei ponders, solemn and resigned to this secret, _where I think you won't see me, won't sense my presence, or pick up on my masked ki. You are safe. You always are safe when I check to see how you're doing. I doubt you need me in this life. After all, I am cursed... what have I blessed you with, except protection?_

Hiei is grateful, of course, when he is able to spend time with Yukina, since being this close is too much for him to ask for. Sometimes he wonders if she enjoyed his company as much as he did hers. And Hiei never tired of watching her, since looking out for her was his choice, always smiling a ghost of a smile at the simple, little things she did.

The autumn leaves drift to the cement, that, if Yukina squints at it, is littered with specks of glitter as far as her scarlet eyes can see. Piles of stones and dust whirl in the wind, flying in gusts of spirals, billowing Hiei's jet black robe, rustling his spiky dark hair, exuding a rare serenity in this mute setting. The wind tugs at Yukina's long turquoise tendrils, twisting it around her face, tickling at her eyes, causing a teary mirth to alight her presence. And while she is not looking, Hiei sneaks a peak at her soft and pretty expression, glancing at the pearl pendant swinging on her bosom, his free hand instinctively reaching for his own, almost forgetting that the twin hangs from his right wrist, the hand that is busy holding hers.

Yukina makes a sudden leap, twisting to lunge at him, and by reflex Hiei extends his short arms in an open embrace, catching the petite girl with the warmth of her arms wrapped around his neck, suspended in this fleeting moment of intimacy.

Her laughter, light and tinkling like Christmas bells– _is it possible this merry sound exists because of me? _The fondness glowing in her scarlet orbs, surely the emotion originates from her, or are they mirrored in eyes so much like hers? And her angelic smile, this sliver of happiness– Hiei can only hope, does not deserve to hope– _does it belong to me, and only me?_

His mouth betrays him, throwing considerate words that are masked by his trademark terse tone, trying to conceal how self-conscious he feels, "Let's head back soon. The night will grow cold." He scolds himself for how foolish he sounded. Hiei knows full well Yukina basks in the chill, the Japan cold much more mild and tame compared to the ice domain. It is a familial instinct to care for his other half, even when he prefers never to speak of it, frequently agonizes over lying in her face, _her hopeful and sad face_, and she smiles in spite of that still, unaware of his deception.

Yukina surprises him with forgiveness and understanding; though he doesn't ask for it, her kindness heals his guilt, contentment superimposing his wordless protests to accept her unconditional affection. He forgets about their barriers, the tragedy of their relationship, all of it, when her wide smile and small nod dispels all the negative feelings plaguing his demon soul, his human heart.

Pulling away from him, Yukina takes his hand again, heat sparking in this physical bond, startling him with such raw magnitude. Oblivious to his regret, Yukina leads him down the leaf-ridden path, coaxing him to frolic with her together in the autumn breeze. It is by grudging reluctance that he complies with her small wish, and allows this girl to captivate his heart and reel him out of the dark path.

_Let her have all of me, and I all of her. We are twins, and we belong together. Through Hell and high waters, call me, and I will be by your side._

_You will always be my sister, my darling little ice maiden, the one who I hold dear in my heart, forever._


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I have changed my mind. By the power of suggestive force, my Poetry teacher has convinced me to write more. :D (because I apparently lack action in the first chap)

There is no telling how far I will go in this story, but my plot bunnies tell me Yukina and Hiei's relationship will bloom in a certain way many of you won't like. But what can I say? The character's are directing me to possibilities. :p And I am deeply fascinated in the incest taboo the way some people are fascinated in the student-teacher taboo. To each his own.

* * *

Your Hand in Mine

{Hiei x Yukina}

_Chapter 2_

Genkai, long hair greying like the sakura blossoms in late spring, lounges outside on the veranda while smoking a cigarette (in consideration to the ice maiden who loathes the harmful fumes). The item poised idly in her bony hand, she inhales the gaseous tar, indulging in the mind buzz, the unwinding muscles, the boredom relief. Smoke permeates the fresh air as she exhales, weaving into the dark like silver eels. The old woman pays no mind to the flying shadow that leaps from tree to tree, looming in on the temple with frightening speed, knowing it poses no immediate threat.

Yukina lights an incense stick, another, and another, inserting the opposite ends deep into the ash, carefully arranging the wooden spaghetti inside a glass censer, inhaling the sultry myrrh vapors. The heavy, sweet odor lingers in the air, mingling with the fresh, crisp evening air– an oddly soothing contrast. Sitting as still as a statue, she willingly loses herself in this intoxicating scent, eyes drooping, smile listless, hands limp on her lap. This has become a recent ritual, burning incense to dispel the dark feelings, nightmares, and inner evils from poisoning her, to ensure a good night's sleep and a bright new morning.

The orange cinders flicker, and a quiet shift in air blows the vaporous incense. Immediately she senses his ki and gasps in pleasant surprise, snapping out of her trance-like contentment. Twisting around while rising in hasty eagerness to meet him, Yukina loses her balance and plummets to the ground. Hands deftly snatch her arms not a moment later.

"Be careful. You want to hit your face again?" His curt, condescending tone greets her ears, and Yukina wobbles to his eye level, grinning in humble gratitude.

"Sorry, and thank you, Hiei... for catching me."

"Hn."

He steals his hands back, sliding them into the slits of his coat, regarding the girl with stern crimson eyes. Yukina stands a little straighter in his presence, feeling uplifted that he chose to visit her tonight, like she has hoped for. "I've made some tea. Do you like oolong?"

"It doesn't matter." Translating that as a 'yes', Yukina wastes no time to retrieve two cups and the iron kettle full of lukewarm tea, an hour having already passed since Yukina made the batch fresh. Hiei plops down on a cushion, leaning forward with his arms on the table, waiting, watching Yukina's every move with false disinterest. She tips the kettle in one small smooth motion, liquid gradually pouring from its long, curved nozzle, filling both ceramic cups to the brim, afterwards placing the teakettle on the table. Yukina makes herself comfortable on a pillow near him, tucking her legs beneath her, hands cradling the cup and lifting it to take her first sip.

The grimace on Yukina's face at the bitter taste soon becomes smooth when the sweet melon settles on her taste buds. Curiosity eventually compels her to sneak a peek at her silent companion. Eyes closed shut, teacup tipped on his lips, his impassive face is unresponsive, save for the invisible twitch of a smile. Crimson orbs linger on his calm form, considering the boy before her.

Hiei is a walking flame, his demon energy overflowing with an ever consistent heat, melting Yukina's inner ice at times, though never completely. The river of emotions that stream from the glacier of her heart re-freezes the moment whenever physical contact is lost. Yukina reminisces last week, their mid-afternoon stroll, and their parting at the end. Sadness consumes her, absorbed in a memory; fingers untangle, the cacoon of warmth encasing her hand falls apart at the frail, invisible seams. It leaves her fingertips tingling in want and loneliness, her heart throbbing in yearning– a bizarre, emotional sensation Yukina has never felt before, let alone towards anybody. Kuwabara's outlandish "power of love" and aggressive proximity cannot even compare.

More than anything, she wants to engage in this affection once more, but doesn't know how to approach Hiei without offending him. He has rejected a fair amount of her advances before, but fortunately not all of them.

Perceiving her turmoil on the surface, he places the cup down, switching his hold on the handle to his left fingers, and casually extends his right arm within reach. This unspoken offer of comfort tempts Yukina to receive it. Her hand is slow in enveloping his, cold fingertips stroking his knuckles, leeching off the generous heat radiating from his skin. Warmth; not only his body heat, but his demon energy as well. _I wonder if brother's flame feels similar..._ Fondness is swept away only to be replaced by wistful thoughts.

If her brother is still alive out there, if he cares about his sister at all and knows that she exists, he will surely show himself someday. And that is why Yukina realizes, after days of expecting news from Hiei, different happy news, after days of hoping to see his face, yearning to know what he is like, after days of imagining their first chance meeting, she has to stop waiting. She has to stop embelishing their friendship with misplaced affection. _Maybe I am trying too hard, finding solace in someone I see as an ideal sibling. My brother and Hiei... they are two different people. My loneliness does not justify having a substitute. I can't put Hiei on the spot, filling a brotherly role he may not want, will not be able to fill. _

Rescuing her from the grubby hands of crime lord Tarukane, protecting her from a fatal accident at the Dark Tournament, agreeing to her impossible request to find her brother, knocking some sense into her selfish, vengeful feelings, and frequently going out of his way to spend time with her– to call Hiei her brother would be too convenient, too insensitive. He has done so much for her, Yukina doesn't know how to express her gratitude best. "Thank you..."

Yukina's murmur catches his attention, and he spares a brief glance her way.

"What for?" Hiei doesn't need to be retold of his deeds in protecting her; he may not see it as anything important, but to Yukina it means a lot, and she wants to remind him of his kindness.

Her euphoric smile and crinkling eyes startles him with its innocent intensity. "Everything."

He stares, baffled, unable to come up with a remark harsh enough to dismiss her kindness, this familiar tongue-tied feeling lodging the words in his throat. Tilting his face, Hiei scowls soft to conceal his discomfort, but his hand has a mind of its own, moving to squeeze her cold fingers within its tight grip. The crystal tear, hanging from the leather string tied to his wrist, gleems in the dim lamplight. It is by solemn acceptance that she resolves to move on, and prays for this boy to break apart her chains and guide her back into the light.

_I have Hiei now, and he has me. We are friends, and we support each other. Beyond this world and next, find me, and I will welcome you home. _

_You will always be my close friend, my beloved fire demon, the one whom I can rely on and trust, always._


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Chapta three finally here. :D The beginning snippet in italics, Hiei's dream, is not written by me. I borrowed this wonderful, moving piece from an artist on Deviantart, _celyne_. And of course, her emotional fanart of Yukina and Hiei inspired me to write this chap. :3 Enjoys.

Celyne, this is for you! :D And thank you for all who reviewed!

* * *

Your Hand in Mine

{Hiei x Yukina}

_Chapter 3_

_Maybe he had been dreaming..._

_Maybe it was just his imagination..._

_As the demon retracted its claws from his flesh he thought he heard her call his name... no, it wasn't his name that she cried out._

_Did she just say... "oniisan"?_

_The world spun. The ground raced toward him._

_He paid no heed of the pain from the wound. Nor was he concerned of the blood pooling around his body._

_He only tried to remember what he heard._

_Only when he opened his eyes did he realize... he was not dreaming._

_She smiled, and whispered:_

_"...daijobu, oniisan."_

"Yukina..."

The dryness in his throat can rival sandpaper, rendering him further speechless. The Makai sky retreats behind the splash of bright and blinding colors, and the silhouette of Yukina's face. Her bowed head emits a sunlit glow. Aqua tresses frame her serene face, her solemn smile, melding with the stark blue of the cloudless atmosphere. Soft hands cradle his face, cold and soothing, wine colored eyes regarding the weary boy with tender love and concern.

_Imouto._ He relishes the title of absolute endearment, the one word that lays claim to the ice maiden. _His_ ice maiden. _His_ sister. _Mine_.

It whispers across the wasteland of disorientation, nourishes the drought within his mind, condenses thoughts lost in evaporation, rejuvenates his soul with cosmic energy, sparks love in his veins, jump-starting his heart, reanimating his body beyond comprehension.

Hiei reaches up to touch her face, his knuckles and the coarse material of the bandages grazing her cheek. This causes her smile to stretch, face tilting, and liquid warmth churns inside twin biological gems.

"Hello, Hiei."

She said his name. His name. Not 'oniisan'. _She said my name, not 'brother'... my name...? _How cruel the dream was, mocking Hiei and his decision of secrecy. The vestiges of dream-like anesthesia drains from his system, welcoming pain and shocking clarity. Hiei shoots from his lying position on her lap, bristling at the fact Yukina found him so disgustingly exposed. Alert eyes scan his surroundings for any sign of danger, to ignore the bemused look on her face.

"Where am I?"

"We're in the forest outside Genkai's temple."

Memories drag themselves from the darkness, reminding Hiei how he ended up here in the first place. In one of his escapades to escort humans that have accidently wandered into the Demon Realm back into the Human World, several high class demons were terrorizing them. Killing for the sake of killing, spilling blood for the fun of it; a pathetic, morbid way of passing time in their miserably long life-spans.

Hiei had made the mistake of underestimating them. Slightly distracted, unenthusiastic, not in the least bit motivated, he'd rather spend every waking hour looking after his sister than protect some humans he hardly gave a damn about. His carelessness had been his downfall. He believed this grave blow would be the end of him, he couldn't think straight through the haze of pain, and so departed from this bloody scene where none had survived except himself, with only instinct and desire driving him to the Human World.

He had wanted to see her one last time... at least once... and collapsed right outside the temple mere hours away from dawn. And Yukina, the product of his dreams, must have found him in the morning, sensing the faint remnants of his ki or happened to cross him during one of her daily strolls. Her inquiring voice snaps him back to the present.

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

Hiei frowns deep, self-conscious of her tone. "It's none of your concern."

Reaching out to him, concerned for his well-being, she murmurs, "You are injured..."

Painful pressure immediately seizes her hand, intercepting her advance, and she flinches at his defensive, stubborn glare. "It's nothing." Yukina frowns at his white lie.

"Are you sure?"

He purses his mouth, a severe scowl twisting his lips, as he resists the impulse to crush the bones of her fingers; instead, settles for cutting the circulation off. The blood will flow back eventually, in several prolonged moments at best. Despite the restraint he struggled with in exuding brute force, Yukina hasn't given up, yet, and will not bend under his intimidation. Her fellow _Koorime_ back home had more daunting approaches to oppression than that of a snappy fire demon.

"You should freshen up then, but first let me..."

Yukina inches closer, switching glances between the wounds and his face, expecting a hostile reaction. All he does is stare, finally relenting to her fussing– _those large doleful eyes of hers will be the end of me someday–_ and rolls his eyes. The guilt of damaging any fragile part of her being soon sinks in and he briskly relinquishes his steely grip on her squashed fingers. Massaging her sore hand at her chest, Yukina sighs inwardly in relief, perceiving his mute passivity as permission, and immediately begins her ministrations.

Her hands hover over his stomach on the blood-mottled tear in his shirt and emits white healing light. Hiei does not shiver when Yukina's ki seeps into his flushed wound, stitching the muscle with magic threads, nor does he flinch when her hands reach his arms, groping the muscles in search of blood-crusted cuts. Yukina is too deep in concentration, eyes drooping in genuine care, holding his gaze firm and soft with an air of mutual reverence. Feeling the cool energy sealing the superficial splits on his face, his eyes close, a tad lethargic, and leans into her touch. This exalting sensation of pure energy flooding in his body, it swathes him, restoring peace and calm in his tumultuous mind.

Due to their proximity, Yukina can count every single eyelash that outlines each eye socket, she can hear the breeze of his calm, quiet breaths disappearing in the wind, and she can feel the tendrils of his bangs tickling her eyebrows. She fondly gazes upon his dirt-marred cheeks, blood-painted lips–

"Yukina!"

–his rapidly blinking _red_ eyes.

The moment is ruined; Hiei scoots away, scowling, directing his glare to the idiotic fool standing beside the paper sliding door, waving wildly like a lovesick gorilla.

"Yukina, my love! Gewd mooooorninggggggg~."

Yusuke bumps his shoulder, jabbing an elbow into Kuwabara's stomach, practically shoving him aside with belligerent care. "It's afternoon, not morning, you moron." The brazen smirk soon morphs into a cordial grin at the sight of the twins. "Hey, Hiei. Hi, Yukina. It's been awhile." On cue, the brunette girl, Keiko, is by the grease-haired boy's side, smiling wide, waving hello, accompanied by Kurama who pulls the door open wider, stepping out into the yard, long magenta hair billowing in the light breeze.

"It's about time for lunch, wouldn't you say?"

Disgruntled by the noisiness of their visit and Kurama's knowing smile, Hiei leans back with his hands propped on the dirt, grumbling, "_Another_ picnic?"

Apparently Kuwabara regains his bearings, stomping over and towering over the short demon, sneering. "You got a problem with that, shrimp?"

"The world better explode before I'll have to hold hands and share food with _you_."

"What, scared of getting cooties?" Oh, how Hiei aches to slice his sword clean through his intestines, splitting the human's body in half from the spine up and across, if only to wipe the obnoxious grin on his rugged face. Regardless, the demon arches an eyebrow at the bizarre term. _'Cooties'? Humans have strange words. _

"I don't want to be infected by your stupidity."

"Grr, what'd you say?!" Before either Kuwabara and Hiei can throw more complaints, ignite hotter sparks, and exchange bone-cracking punches, dragging each other in a serious squabble again, Kuwabara's esteemed older sister, Shizuru, takes the liberty of bonking Kuwabara over the head, not too lightly, literally knocking some sense into him.

"Kazuma. What have I told you about picking fights you won't win?"

Cradling his bump-laden head, Kuwabara whimpers, cowering under his sister's nonchalant stare, at the same time growling like a beaten bulldog. "But_ sis_..."

This is a common occurrence, Kuwabara being 'bullied' on a group-length scale, yet it amuses Yukina nonetheless, the eccentric nature of humans and their bizarre display of affection.

Hiei stares at the company, silent now that they're no longer focused on him, and wonders when exactly did he start calling these people 'companions'. Before he had no one close, amidst the long and hard years of violence, survival, and murder, but now he has_ them._ The young human-demon hybrid spirit detective, Yusuke; the strongest spiritual human on Earth, Kuwabara; the infamous demon-fox, Kurama, and his human counterpart, the mommy's boy, Shuichi; and of course, Yukina, his beloved twin half-sibling.

_I wouldn't trade these fools for the world, but Yukina– I can't imagine living this universe without her._


End file.
